Tough Life
by unlimitedblood
Summary: A kid unaccepted by practicly all the school has a story of his won to tell. Chapter 4 up finally!
1. The Hatred Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix, this story was written purely for enjoyment only, but you still have to review it.  
  
A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the matrix, yet.  
  
The Matrix: Tough Life  
  
He lived a big town yet he had few friends who cared about him and there was only one he really cared about. He enjoyed one sport, which made him tough, physically and emotionally.  
  
This town had lots of houses and industries but with lots of open spaces, just fields of vegetation. The woods were the best place to relax.  
  
James was at his first class at school, Maths, Year 9. The classroom was filled with displays of other classes and the desks were in three columns with the desks one behind the other.  
  
"James?" the teacher called out moving her pen down the register to his name.  
  
"Yes Miss," he replied sitting down to his assigned desk and swung round his bag to plop it on the floor while the teacher crossed through a box.  
  
At this school there was no uniform so he wore his red T-shirt with a cartoon skull printed on the front, his baggy black jeans and his white trainers. His blonde hair was split into curtains with a few hairs hanging in front of his left eye.  
  
He grabbed his things from his bag when he heard whispering then a hard shove pushing him to his left. The boy next to him and the two behind him laughed as he fell off of his chair. They wore basically the same stuff as each other, black tee shirts and jeans and trainers. James just got up, brushed the dust away and sat down again but inside he wanted to smack this guy in the face.  
  
A few hours had passed and it was lunchtime. He had a simple ham sandwich and had started munching on it as he walked across the playground, it had large cracks where grass and weeds grew freely and had a few basketball hoops.  
  
"Oi you!" A loud voice shouted out to him. James turned to the direction of the noise where three boys (from math class) were leaning up against a wire fence, feet crossed and hands in pockets. They pushed away from the fence and walked to James.  
  
"You don't belong here," the leader of the gang, said. After a couple of seconds he punched his enemy in the stomach, pulling his other arm back to give extra force. James dropped his sandwich held his gut and feel to his knees.  
  
"You don't belong here, now leave before we force you," he growled at him. James got up and stared at him, hi eyes burning with fury. The boys did the same then walked off.  
  
Later that day it was training for the rugby team on the field and since James was on it he went. All the player's girl friends were there watching them train but of course there was no one there for James. He played hard, scoring tries, dodging tackles and out running the team, yet he was still hated by most of them. Practice ended and James went home while the rest of the team stayed.  
  
They devised a plan to keep James on the team. The plan was to give James something he could not disapprove of . . . but the three boys objected to the idea.  
  
That night it was the first match of the season for the school team.  
  
James was walking to the school field when he looked back to see a girl following him along the concrete slab path. All James could tell from the darkened figure at first sight was that the girl had shoulder length hair and a mini skirt on. He crossed the road and arrived at the field with the girl trailing behind.  
  
Everyone was in their gear; red rugby tops, black shorts and boots. The other team was pulling up in a mini-van at the main gates where James entered; they were big steel poled gates.  
  
The boys huddled together under the setting sun falling behind the one building near the field.  
  
"Okay, Brown. (James) Camron, Donny, George, Hanson, Johnson, Letman, Luis, Smith, Tye, your up and remember to set the ball" the couch announced.  
  
The ten players headed to the pitch waiting for the other team to break the huddle. The sun had fallen a bit and its ray bounced of the 'H' posts. The girls began to gather at the railings, which were in between the building of changing rooms and the refreshment room and the rugby pitch.  
  
The home team started. Brown the team captain held the ball in his hands hesitantly waiting for the ref to blow the whistle. The ringing sound began and Brown tapped the ball with his foot, he walked forward waiting for the response of the opponents.  
  
They charged forward as the captain picked up his pace, one big boy was lowering his short blonde head to tackle. The split second after Brown spun the ball to his left (slightly back) to where Camron was standing he was struck in the stomach, and both Brown and his attacker flew back and bounced on the grass.  
  
James caught the ball running sideways and then turned forward, another player who was preparing for the attack. He lunged forward but wasn't accurate enough; he flew to the floor as Camron spun round out of the way to the left. He resumed his course and charged to the try line.  
  
Player '01' had turned and chased him all the way, his hands reached out to grab his legs; he dived and grappled his arms round James's legs. James flew forward; with the boy hanging onto his legs, centimetres off of the floor.  
  
James slammed the ball to the floor grabbing the first five points before hitting his body against the grass. Number '01' got up, but James didn't. 


	2. Rugby

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the matrix yet, and I know I've taken out the kicks after a try :p  
  
Thanks to Kit Cat. . . lol and Cairo and Jammy ^_^  
  
More people walked through the black gates to watch the game that had already begun. James's shoulder had been pushed into his upper neck knocking himself unconscious. Brown started trampling down grass as he dashed to Camron thinking he was winded. He shook him slightly trying to wake him up, nothing happened so the couch ran over. People back at the railings began to gasp while more people joined them.  
  
Donny, George and Hanson stood on the pitch not caring, they didn't want him on the team, they thought they'd do just fine and he was there chance to show this. James was taking off and watched over by the medical staff and the match resumed.  
  
The away team had the ball and whistle sounded. The team charged forward. Brown came forward with his arms spread out.  
  
"Move it boys," he shouted, took a few steps brought his arms in and dashed forward. '01' took a side step to his right so Brown lunged to his at an angle catching him in the legs and making him fall. Luis from the red put his foot over '01', picked up the ball and started funning forward. A few steps later a boy ran in line with him and charged directly at him.  
  
"Pass it!" shouted the new player on, Franks. Because of the shouting Luis pasted it just in time before getting struck. The ball flew into Frank's arms he glided forward and into a trap; three guys were closing in from his front, his right and his left. They drew closer and Franks turned round and ran backwards pushing back into the guys and making them offside. Tye ran forward close to Franks, dug his arm, wrapped it around the ball, spun to the right and ran forward. Another boy came at him and passed to the only available person, Donny. He caught and ran he just wanted to score. Everyone ran with him in the diagonal line, all available to pass to.  
  
"Pass It, God Damn It!" everyone was shouting but he just ran forward, trying to dodge the enemy but was gored in the legs. The tackler got picked up the ball and was free to fun down the pitch. He slammed the ball down and the ref blew the whistle. Most of the team was in a bad mood now; him and his two friends always did that, never passes it.  
  
"5, 5" Brown muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey couch, take 'em goofballs off" Tye said before the three boys arrived to the couch.  
  
"Sorry I can't," he replied.  
  
"Hey, is Camron alright?" Brown asked.  
  
"I don't know," the couch said back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Camron was lying on the medical bed; he groggily woke up after being knocked out for a good 20 minutes. He blinked quickly then slowed down and sat up and looked around the room, it was dull and just had a few seats and a window. He looked at the door and there was that girl standing next to the door.  
  
"Who are you?" He questioned.  
  
"A girl, duh!" she said.  
  
"You know what I meant, tell me who you are," he replied. She said nothing and walked over. Her figure came into colour view; she had blonde hair, black crop top, pink mini skirt and black leather high heel boots. She flung her hair behind her, put her hands on his waist and began lifting up his thick red rugby top.  
  
"No!" he jabbed. He grabbed her wrist and threw them back, got off the table using his arms and walked out to the pitch. He stood behind the couch for a while before speaking up.  
  
"What's the score?" he asked. The couch turned round and looked at him for few seconds.  
  
"25 to 5, to them," he replied.  
  
"Can I go back on . . . please?" James said.  
  
"Sure, get your boots on though!" he joked. James ran inside encountering the girl walking out but ignored her and grabbed his boots. He put them on, tied the laces and folded his red socks to the right height. He jogged out of the building and to the side of the pitch.  
  
"Alright," said the couch.  
  
"Donny! Your off!" he shouted. Donny lowered his head and most of the teams faces brightened up. Donny walked off and so some of the girls booed at the couch. Camron walked on and took his place of Outside Centre.  
  
"James good to see you back alive," Brown said.  
  
"Alex, lets kick their butts," James said putting out his hand. Alex smacked it and held it then left to his duty of Fly Half. Brown started, held it tightly until the whistle. He tapped the ball with his foot and ran forward, he spotted a gap in the line and ran for it while James crossed over behind him. The gap closed up and a new one opened up. Alex pulled up a hand and pushed one down causing a perfect spin to James, James ran his fasted and the ball just landed in his hands the gap was beginning to close. But his speed was just too good, he ran through the gap while the team was trying to close it and two off them ending up running into each other. He ran all the way to the line and dived to the floor scoring his second try of the game.  
  
"TEN, WAWHO!" Alex shouted. A couple minutes later James had the ball again. He ran forward kicked it up and forward and Alex spirited to where it would land, James ran after him. Alex jumped up in the air catching the ball and landing on the grass.  
  
"Fifteen!" Tye shouted as he ran to Brown and grappled him into a hug. The team processed to get the ball and score in similar ways.  
  
"Twenty!"  
  
"Twenty-five!" the game was tied and time was running out.  
  
"Kick IT!" James was shouting at Alex. He ran forward dropped the ball and bought his leg through to smack it through the air. They stood and watched as it tumbled though the air. At last it passed through the 'H' posts as the referee hailed his breath on the whistle tube.  
  
"Twenty-eight!"  
  
"Oh yeah baby," most of the team chanted on the field. The boys went into change and the couch followed them in.  
  
"Good game guys, keep that stuff up and I'll see ya next practice" he said and walked out. They began undressing and unzipping there gym bags.  
  
"You coming to the woods tonight?" asked Alex to James while the rest of the boys talked and play fighting around the cloak hangers and benches. James nodded finishing pulling and buckling his belt.  
  
"Coming now?" James nodded back again. He ran his fingers through his hair; it just flopped back to place in but looked damp, he headed for the door. He was a step in front of the door before George slide across and stood in front of the door with his shirt off.  
  
"Me and you, now," George directed at James.  
  
"Fuck off Steven," Alex said.  
  
"No leave 'em," replied Johnson. Steven grabbed James by the collar and forced him outside. The last few rays of light were shinning through the trees. James put his bag down to the side and stared a Steven George. James stood there calmly waiting for something to happen. All the players squirmed out of the changing rooms to watch. Alex pushed his way through the crowd till he was at the front. Steven stepped forward acting like a hard man. They were face to face with Steven twitching as he stared into the eyes of the unwanted schoolboy.  
  
He clenched his right fist, took a step back and swung for James's jaw. Making it's jagged connection on James's face it swung it to it's right making all the sweat from the match fly off and a cut open up on his lip. James turned to look at Steven again, blood tickling down the side of his mouth. Steven tried for a left swing and it did the exact same thing, James didn't move just took the fist and the pain. He looked back at Steven again. People started chanting on Steven like he was the only one there.  
  
"You lump of shit!" he blasted into James face and pushed him back into the railings, he looked dozy now. Steven took a few steps back began to run at James. James looked like he was going to sleep leaning against the railings when he just slipped down to the floor and fell backwards and Steven couldn't stop in time and ran into the railings doing barely any damage to him. A guy ran out of the crowd to fetch a corner flag while Steven pulled the groggy James to his feet. The boy came back with the bendy rod used for a corner flag and tossed it to Steven. He caught it in his hand and leant James up against the railings. He stepped back when Alex jumped in front of him.  
  
"Don't do it!" He shouted. Steven pushed him aside and gripped the rod.  
  
"Whatever," said Steven. He gripped the rod again and whipped James's left leg. He repeated the attack several times before gripping it in one hand and throwing it at the leg finally causing the flesh to open up and produce blood outside of the skin. James's eyes were foggy, didn't seem to have life in them. James was panting hard and loosened the tightness of his fists.  
  
Camron's eyes resumed to its life and they became clear, he could feel the pain in his leg as its blood was absorbed into the fabric of his jeans. James got up on to his feet and clenched his hand. He swung his fist into Stevens head. He bought the fist all the way round producing amazing power and an energy that surged towards Steven's jaw making it feel like it was broken. Alex with his bag on quickly picked up James's and put an arm around him. He walked him out the other entrance to the direction of the woods. James was breathing heavily as the walked out and the crowd pilled around Steven who had smashed to the floor. And one girl had followed them out, she ran down the path after them.  
  
"Hey Alex," she shouted. The two boys came to a halt and Alex turned his head round seeing his girlfriend chasing after them. "Hey Amy, gimme a hand here" he said back taking off James's gym bag as she drew nearer.  
  
"You better hurry up, those guys look real angry," she said, grabbing the gym bag.  
  
"Go in there," She pointed across the road to the woods  
  
"That's where we were going," he smiled. James was getting groggy again so Alex was ended up practically dragging him. They were on the other side of the road trying to find a small path into the woods. He dragged him up a small dirt mound and deep into the woods with Amy following. He leaned James up against a tree and let him sleep while he searched his own bag for something; Amy sat against a tree too. 


	3. Smack

Thanks to Azrael and Ben, and to Kit. Sorry I havent written in ages... Shall I use Antom & Cryp??? To get James out? But defiantly Antom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steven lay there for a few minutes till a couple of boys picked him up, Steven looked angry and clenched his fists. He walked out of the entrance to follow James, Alex and his girl. He spotted the girl that was following the trio and saw that a massive group followed her. The girl looked to the sides then walked in the woods, the following group kept her in their sights but didn't walk too close.  
  
Amy saw the girl coming up the dirt hill and quickly jumped up. She was surprised when the massive group came into her view.  
  
"What's up?" Alex turned to Amy. She just pointed down the hill to the huge crowd weaving in and out of the trees and begun climbing the hill. Alex ran over to James who was sleeping on his shoulder. He grabbed his head and slapped it lightly. James brought his lips together a few times looking like he was tasting something and a confused look appeared on Alex's face. James's eyes opened and he stood up. Alex looked back over to Amy, she was running down the other side of the hill so he chased after her.  
  
Steven stepped up onto the top of the hill. James glared at him.  
  
"You fucking twat!" he shouted at James. James kept calm and didn't move, he just fixed his gaze on Steven. Alex grabbed Amy's hand as it swung back and pulled her to a halt. He turned her around and persuaded her to come back. Steven had charged over to James who stood there, frozen to the floor.  
  
James was struck in the gut and moaned as the knuckles finally came out of his stomach and the T-shirt undoing it's creasing. Steven pulled back and his happy expression had disappeared when James didn't move, not even held the pounded flesh. Steven clenched his fist and swung it round at James's head, he ducked and waited for it to pass overhead. He charged up his fist by clenching it as tight as he could and when it began to shake the fist had past, he swung his fist into his stomach and brought his body up and spun to his left a bit. After that he quickly bent down on this right leg, jumped up, brought his left knee up then stretched out his other leg and brought it smashing down on Steven's head. But before he dropped to the floor he planted his feet and stood upright while the swaying of his black jeans stopped.  
  
Steven's friends were angry and retaliated by getting two guys to swing for his head; he dropped his legs and spread them out; kicking each in the shin. They quickly jumped down and held their shins; James jumped up, kicked a boy in the face, jumped on to the other foot and kicked the other in the head too.  
  
"Alex, run!" shouted James. Alex grabbed Amy's hand and ran deep into the woods, James followed after them.  
  
"You should have never come here!" Steven shouted as he got up off the floor. A rabble of ten guys ploughed down the little hill and after the trio. The bushes got thicker and thicker as they ran them down, Alex let go of Amy to run more freely.  
  
A few guys parted from the crowd and stormed towards James. He closed in on a rather thin branch, he grabbed the end of it and spun round then let go as the guy chasing got it whipped in his face. The guy spread out his arms and stumbled back, his face stinging so much.  
  
Amy kept on running just behind Alex, but she wasn't watching and a root popped out of the ground and caught her white trainers and made her fall, she screamed, but Alex didn't hear her.  
  
Another guy was coming up to James as he spun back round and ran on, then suddenly dropped down and left his legs up tripping the guy into the air and flying over Amy on the floor. He kicked his feet down and lifted up his head as his hair waved about in his face.  
  
He prepared his torso by raising it and got ready to sprint, his hands left the ground, jerking forward then his feet started moving making dust gush upwards and swirl. James pelted down the trail near Amy then grabbed her by the stomach and ran as the enemy gave up hope and stopped and the ones injured lay on the floor. James had lost sight of Alex and made his own way into the deepest and the darkest part of the wood, since the sun had disappeared and the trees and bushes were thick, blocking out the light.  
  
James ran a few hundred metres before stopping and putting Amy down by a tree. She rested against the bark, securing herself by bringing in her knees and wrapping he arms around them, then bowing her head in, while James paced around trying to keep calm. Amy looked up at James and he returned the look.  
  
"...I'm sorry to drag you into this..." he said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Get here Tommy!" Shouted the captain of a rebel ship. Tommy picked himself off his tatty old bed. He just woke up, wearing a ripped dull green jumper and grey trousers. He stood up and whipped down his dull green covers then dropped them down on his low steel frame and thin mattress.  
  
He put his hand near his forehead and quickly ran his fingers through his brown hair making it all hang over near his blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stepped over to the door, wheeled round the heavy metal door handle, opened it up and stepped over the door bottom, closed it up and ran over to the captain.  
  
"Finally." said the captain. He had blonde and blue spiked hair; he wore a red top and grey bottoms and had rather big muscles unlike his son who just had a bit of muscle.  
  
"Sorry dad." Tommy said, he put on a sorry look and stared up at his father. Tommy was only seven but could kick some serious ass. He didn't stay in Zion because no one would care for him. Though the council wouldn't agree, he still came on board.  
  
"We have our victim, now get ready," said the captain. "Hook us up."  
  
"Okay Antom" said the operator. He came along and slotted in the metal spike then jumped back into his seat. Antom and Tommy closed their eyes and waited for the scenery to appear.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We have the Tomahawk's next target..." The tapping footsteps faded away from the room and the plain door creaked as it was pulled shut and a final click as the handle pinged out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go, review please! 


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. A/N: Thanks to Suzuka Blade, freak4182, jammy and Kit, sorry I haven't updated in over a year!!!! btw this wasn't beta read before it was posted so its probably got mistakes.

* * *

Antom appeared wearing his heavy gear of black combat trousers, boots and a white tank top and a nice and shiny MP53. His son Tommy appeared next him with brown spiked hair, a black tank top, mini version of his dad's trousers and black trainers and instead of carrying a weapon, since he wasn't skilled enough he wore black fingerless gloves.

"Tommy" said the father as he began to walk off into the woods. Tommy quickly looked up at him and jogged after him.

After a few minutes a silhouetted figure appeared pacing by a tree. The duo continued to walk at an efficient pace towards James and Amy.

James soon notice the man and boy approaching and quickly glanced at Amy, she shifting in and out of consciousness, and so decided to quickly hide behind a tree and carefully watch the approaching two hoping he hadn't been noticed already.

* * *

"Send them in" ordered a tall male dressed in a smart suit and black glasses. 

"Sir, yes sir" was said in reply.

* * *

Antom stood at the tree at James was hiding behind. Tommy ran behind and looked at the teenager. 

"Hey," greeted Tommy, James looked down at him very confused then Antom walked past turning towards him.

"Come with us if you want to live,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain," Antom gripped his gun tighter.

"What about her?" James asked tilting his head in her direction"

"Eh?" He turned around looked at the sleeping female. "Err…do you want her to come?"

"Well, yeah" he said thinking he had look after her.

"…Fine," Antom walked over and placed her over his left shoulder, letting his right arm be free to shoot. "They're coming,"

"Follow me" Tommy finally spoke up and jogged off in which he'd just came from, everyone else following, James grunted thinking why he was going.

_ Minutes later_

The reached the edge of wood revealing a new built road. Cars and other vehicles drove past. The males looked side to side, on the right Antom noticed a group of cars parked a little portable restaurant selling burgers, hot dogs, coffee etc.

They ran over to the horde, one man was sitting in the driving seat of his family car, munching on a burger, Antom brought up his sub-machine gun and pointed the muzzle at his face.

"Get out," the man inside quickly complied and jumped out dropping his burger a foot away and crunching his body on the rough side road. "Get in,"

James slide open the side door and Antom laid Amy on a couple of seats, James then jumped in and sat next to her. Tommy jumped in the driving seat and slide across to passenger seat, Antom placed his left hand on the roof and pulled himself in as James pulled the side door shut with a big slam, Antom followed by slamming his door shut.

Antom turned the key and the engine revved, and then smashed his foot on the accelerator.

_A few minutes later_

The group was now in the city with the task of finding an isolated place to get out of the matrix.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter; it probably isn't as long my other ones but I now the whole story planned! 

Please R&R

And Kit will you be my beta read again? :)


End file.
